So THAT'S what Draco sees in you
by wingsrookie
Summary: Severus Snape has made the deadly mistake of giving Hermione a detention when she thinks she's drugged...and the fun begins! sshg au obviously... oneshot maybe..


* * *

Wings here! This is just a lil' story. It's a one-shot right now, but if you review, I might be willing to give it more chapters!

* * *

** So _That's_ what Draco sees in you!**

**

* * *

**

Severus Snape watched as Draco Malfoy gave Hermione his condolences on getting a detention. Only last year the boy would've been consoling Severus for having the know-it-all in his class!

"_You know she's not just a little-miss-know-it-all."_ A small voice in his head commented. Severus chose not to respond.

"You can't ignore me forever_"_ The voice, which sounded oddly like Hermione, remarked. He snorted.

"Honestly! IF we're going to have a detention, at least tell me what I'm to do so I can do it!" the voice demanded again. This tiem Severus looked up and realized that, in fact, it _was_ Miss Granger speaking.

"Bossy, aren't we Granger? Fifty points from Gryffindor." He sneered. To his shock, she only smiled. "And fifty more for smirking unbecomingly at a teacher." He growled. She just shook her head, laughing.

"What is quite so amusing, Miss Granger?" He asked, voice deceptively soft.

"You." Hermione laughed. Snape sat back, more curious and confused than angry. This wasn't like Miss Granger. He stared at her for three minutes. She didn't shift from foot-to-foot as most would under his penetrating stare. She simply continued to stare back unwaveringly, and smile.

"What on _earth_ could Draco see in you? Bloody Gryffindor." Severus murmured, internally amused but not about to show it.

"**No, you can't ever let anyone see, can you? Got to be the perfect little Slytherin, haven't you?" **Another voice hissed in the back of his mind. He ignored this voice too and continued to watch Miss Granger suspicously. She had now cocked her head to the side and was busy considering him.

"He probably sees in me...this." She replied as she leaned over his desk and caught a _very_ surprised Severus Snape's lips in hers.

Severus had to resist the urge to moan. She was one _bloody excellent_ kisser! Slowly she started to pull away, and he leaned forward as she leaned back upwards, breaking away in an almost painful moment.

"Oh." Was all Severus could say. Hermione just smirked.

"Yes, oh." She laughed lightly. At the door she looked over her shoulder at him.

"Don't put detention on my record, and I won't put kissing a student on yours." She informed him sweetly.

"But you kissed me, not the other way around." Pointed our Severus.

"You kissed me back. I'm just a poor, distracted, innocent girl. I can hardly be the one to blame if you play with my delicate mind and heart." She replied, blinking slowly.

"_Told you she was more than just a know-it-all."_ The soft voice from the back of his head whispered once more.

"**She's right. The comity will believe an 'innocent young angel with perfect marks', not the previously incriminated old deatheater." **The other voice hissed once more. There seemed to be only one thing the voices could agree on.

"**_She's good."_** They murmured together as Severus spoke aloud. Unbeknownst to him, Hermione Granger stood up from beneath the tree she'd been sitting under, as though shaking off a daze. Suddenly she began to shake as the haze lifted from her mind and she realized what had just happened. More importantly, she remembered what she'd just _done_!

"I'm going to _kill_ the twins! 'Just stopped to visit our dearest brother and sister' my arse! I'll bet they used their new love potion on me! 'That bottle was already empty mione, I swear!' Empty my eye!" Growled Hermione loudly as she stormed off to find two certain red-headed twins.

00000000000000000000000000

From behind two bushes a pair of erily similar eyes regarded the girl, resisting the urge to laugh.

"Harry was right. People _do_ act differently when they think they can't be blamed! Good thing that vial only had water in it!" Gred laughed.

"Yeah..." Forge replied dreamily.

"Do you think we should tell her it was only water?" Gred asked. The twins looked at eachother and identical evil-smiles formed on their faces.

"Nah!" They laughed, running off to write a letter of blackmail against their favourite greasy-furred bat.

"I reckon our grades will pick-up a bit, don't you? On account of how Mione was 'drugged' and all." Forge laughed.

"I like the way your mind works." Laughed Gred, as they entered the entrance hall.

The end!

* * *

well, remember to let me know if you want more chapters for this one or not! 

TIll laters:

Wings


End file.
